


What if Dreams... Become Reality?

by Pinkies_Gaming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety Disorder, Crossing Timelines, Drug Use, Echotale, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gaster!Papyrus - Freeform, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Memories, NSFW, Sex, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkies_Gaming/pseuds/Pinkies_Gaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a woman who threw herself down the pit to kill herself, but fate had a different plan.  It was only when you met a goat-woman who took you in with her teenage daughter.  You make new friends, live your life like normal.  Slowly, you feel yourself returning to normal, having a normal family, friends, a home.  Your soul though, is damaged. And with each anxiety attack it gets closer to breaking.  Thats not the only thing, what happens when a strange darkness begins to follow you? </p>
<p>Lets find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Weed Never Hurt Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published a fanfiction in almost six years, so be kind lovelies <3 This first chapter was kind of rushed since I tried to publish it before work. It was planned to be twice as long, so I think I might make the second chapter a continuation or I might leave it as it is. I hope you like it!

You took in a puff of the blunt as you leaned back against the closet wall and held your breath closing your eyes. It stung and you had inhaled some of the weed before coughing violently. You tried to subdue the panic that came from the feeling of choking as you gasped for air. You gripped your loose t-shirt and brought your legs up to your chest curling your toes. It took a moment before you were able to catch your breath, which you felt your body visibly relax as you cleared your throat. Leaning your head back against the wall, you let your legs stretch out again and sighed. As much as you hated it, it helped with the crippling anxiety that you lived with. It helped you escape the constant negative thoughts that plagued your mind. A smile tugged at your lips as the waves of tinglies roll over before the pressure on your head began to feel relaxing.

You had been in the underground for a while now. You can’t really remember how long, all you remembered from the surface was that you came to Mt. Ebbot to end it all. But instead you found a new life down here. One where you feel more like a normal person, as normal as you could be, being one of the only people down here other than Frisk. But… That didn’t stop the anxiety attacks or the… “dreams”... You tense as a memory flashed before your eyes, one of the times you had been invited to the castle with Frisk for a large family gathering or whatever, in the middle of dinner you suddenly had an attack and nearly scared the shit out of everyone there. You just ran, ran until your legs gave out. You don’t really remember much but you remember waking up to find sans was sitting next to you with a stern expression. To be honest it kind of scared you, and that was when he told you about your soul. How it was weak and broken and every time you had an attack it was getting weaker… and weaker… until eventually you would be nothing. You coughed and let out a nervous chuckle as you shifted into a more comfortable position.

You had wanted to tell Sans that night. Tell Sans everything. The nightmares about you killing everyone, torturing everyone and at the end, him killing you… But also about the good dreams, which were rare, about you and him. The thought of them made your face burn. You shook your head slowly, the fastest the drug would let you do, and smiled sadly. It was only a dream though. However, you did have feelings for the short skeleton. You loved his jokes and bad puns, the fact that he was protective of you when he tried not to show it. Seeing him just made you smile. No one could ever love you though, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around yourself trying to will away the pulling at your heart. Sans had told you to try and not hurt yourself or else you would die. Funny, you never thought that simply feeling would end up killing yourself. A sad smile played at your lips.

“Guess I’m killing myself either way…” you looked down at the bandages that covered your hips, as the blood had begun to show through them. You sighed and letting your head fall forward slightly and bounce unable to hold your head up. God, it was such a good distraction from everything. It helped to keep the negative thoughts away and prevented you from thinking too deeply unless you tried too. You shifted your gaze up to look at your clothes and frowned clearing her throat. Hopefully the stink wouldn’t hold to your clothes. Usually it didn’t, it would only smell for a few minutes after you stopped. You weren’t a pot head. It was just, it made you feel like you had a hold on your life, even if it only lasted for a few hours..

The door clicked open, causing you to tense and try to shrink in size. Frisk hated when you smoked. You then realized the blinding light that made your eyes feel like the your retina was burning off. Your knees came up to your chest as you blinked and coughed. It was like your body subconsciously tried to hide the weed behind your legs, out of view of whoever was in the doorway. There still was no yelling which confused you, but you cleared your throat and decided to speak up.

“Close the door. You’re ruining my hot box.” Your voice was hoarse and it felt like your throat was burning. However you could hear the unemotional state of your voice, which normally happened after an attack. Funny, you thought the weed would at least make her sound more human. You stifled a chuckle and cleared her throat, too ashamed to look up at who was in the door. There was a moment of silence, you opened your mouth to speak again but you froze at the sound of shuffling of feet.

*click*

The door closed and the shuffling got closer until a blue sleeve caught your attention. Sans? Sans silently sat across from you in the tiny walk in closet stretching out his legs so that his feet rested against the wall next to you. In the dark, you could faintly see his smiling face, his pupils were gone so you assumed he had his eyes closed. However, the normal carefree smile seemed strained and riddled with worry, like it was the night of the party.

It was obvious to see that he was trying to seem relaxed, but when his glowing white pupils returned, he was eying you with caution. Wow, you couldn’t help but feel a little offended. He was eyeing you like you were a predator about to strike. You turned your face to look at him, feeling a rare wave of confidence. “What.” Your voice was harsher than you meant it to be, but you really didn’t care. He flinched at your harsh tone and looked away frowning and scratched his skull. Something he did when he was nervous, you noticed. You sighed and leaned your head back against the wall looking up at your clothes again. “What are you doing here, Sans?” You hated the way your voice sounded so weak and frail.

A few minutes of silence passed. “Tibia honest, I worry about you, kid.” The sincereness in his voice made your heart want to hug him. God, did you need a hug so bad. And not just the hugs that Frisk or Toriel gave you. But someone you love. Like a significant other to hug you close and hug you for as long as you need.

You sighed as the tingling moved down to your legs and looked at him. You chuckled and stretched your arms. Being huddled up like you were made your muscles tense. You let out a little breathy moan at the feeling smiling. You slumped again getting comfortable. When you turned your attention back to him, there was a faint cyan glow on his cheekbones. What? Was he blushing? Or were your eyes playing a trick on you? Nah, it was dark. Your eyes were probably messing with you. Plus you were high as a fucking kite.

“Thanks, Sans.” Your voice was quiet. “I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine.” You silently thanked god for the inability to feel sad at the moment.

He frowned, “If you keep your pain in, you’ll end up killing yourself.” His voice was serious making you frown, what a buzzkill. You watched as he hesitated and slumped, “Take it from someone whose soul is in the same condition as yours…”

The fuck? His soul was as broken as yours? You frowned and waved your hand annoyed, not wanting to put in the effort to think about this right now. You were trying to relax, not trying to get worked up. “Please, not now.” You let your hand fall to play with your necklace.

“No.” He frowned. You rolled your eyes feeling uncomfortable now. You hated talking about emotions or your well being. It made you feel like you were a child and a burden. “You don’t seem to realize how much you mean to everyone. How much you mean to Frisk, to Pap, to Alphys, to Undyne, to Toriel, to Asgore, to Mettaton… fuck, how much you mean to me….” His voice was quiet at the last fact. “Just… just talk to me.” He basically begged.

You shifted looking around. Jesus did you feel uncomfortable, you looked down at the blunt in your hand. Bringing it up to your lips you take a long drag and held it in. It was only a few moments before you choked and coughed. In your peripheral you saw Sans sit up worried. You gasped for air gripping your shirt. As you were choking and coughing, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder gently rubbing his hand over your back trying to sooth you. Your breathing regulated and you straightened up. Sans dropped his hand to his side and he slowly put it back in his jacket.

“Okay,” you coughed and cleared your throat. Hesitating you put out the blunt and slowly put it in your ziplock bag. You were trying to buy time. Not much to really go with since all you had to do was zip it up. Sighing, you looked at Sans. “Since I’m higher than the empire state,” Sans gave you a questioning look and you waved your hand, “figure of speech.” You shifted, “What i’m meaning to say is that I’m going to tell you something that I Typically wouldn’t if I was in my right mind.” Sans sat up a little bit as you took a deep breath. “I’ve been having these nightmares a-and dreams. I know it seems like nothing, but I had these dreams since before I knew anything about you, or Pap or Frisk. I-I just I” You began to stutter as you became more flustered. Sans was silent as he reached out and took your hand in his. His bones were surprisingly warm. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. You felt yourself smile as you gave his hand a squeeze back. Clearing your throat, you continued. “I had nightmares about… Killing everyone… and then… you killing me... “ His hand tensed as he stared at you. “And they were all different each time. B-but I also had dreams about everyone, everyone was happy. And us… we… we were together… But… Every version I saw of myself, I was different… Happy… had no troubles...” Jesus this was embarrassing. You cleared your throat and coughed again. It was agonizing waiting for a response.

Sans broke out in a laugh. You watched in confusion as he appeared to be relieved? He hugged himself with his free arm. Glad he was enjoying this, you pursed your lips. After a few minutes he sighed and wiped a tear chuckling. “Oh man, kid. You have no idea how happy I am.”

Wut? “Pardon?” You said dumbly.

He gave you the biggest and sweetest smile. “I don’t mean to rattle your bones, but those aren’t dreams. Those are memories from past resets.” He smiled and tugged your hand, “Sit next to me.”

You obliged, yet it took a while for your body to respond to your commands. Your arms were shaking as you pulled yourself to sit next to him. Leaning your back against the wall you let out a sigh and relaxed, being next to him helped. A boney hand wrapped around yours and you heard him let out a quiet sigh. He turned your hand facing up and opened your hand. There was a faint scar across her palm.

“Do you know how you got this?” His voice was soft as his boney finger traced over it. You stared at it trying to remember it. You frowned and shook your head looking up at him. He smiled down at you, “Think about it.”

You frowned and thought. You racked your brain, it must’ve happened before you fell right? Or else it still would be pink and tender to leave a scar this big, right?

Flash.

There was someone above you peering down at you with beat red eyes, the shadows over their face making them appear sinister. You felt overcome with fear as you were surrounded in dust and beside you, Frisk’s body lay limp in a pool of her own blood. The person brought the kitchen knife down and you panicked. You grabbed at the knife and cried out as it sliced your hand open but you were able to bring it to a halt. The stinging was unbearable as the ragged blade pressed further slicing your hand causing blood to drip onto your neck as you strained. The person grinned and laughed wickedly as they ripped the knife from your grasp and brought it down and plunging it into your chest. The person laughed and as you lay dying, in your last moment you lulled your head and saw Sans standing there petrified.

Flash.

A shudder racked through your body and you looked up at him, “I thought it was a dream.” You strained to say. He gripped your hand and sighed.

“Don’t think too much on it.” He stood up and pulled you up, careful not to smack your head on the coat hangers. “Frisk and Pap are looking for you. They’re worried.” He put his hands in his pockets.

You tried to regain your composure but you were feeling way too good. You walked out awkwardly, the cold air stinging your lungs, a welcomed relief. Quickly, you walked over to your light switch and flipped on the fan. You watched as smoke billowed out of the closet and you giggled.

Sans chuckled, “you know that stuff is bad for you.” You grinned feeling light as a feather.

You looped your arm through his and giggled, “Let’s go to Grillby’s” you bit your lip. Something, though, something was nagging at the back of your head. Something was off. Something dark… it made you feel uneasy. As Sans and you walk out, you glance back to see a darkness growing in the corner of your room.

“What?” Sans asked, looking back and his eyes scanned the room.

“Nothing” Your voice was quiet as you gave his arm a squeeze. “It’s just my imagination.” You smiled, “Let’s go get Frisk and Pap.”

He smiled down at you and nods, leading you out of the room. Though, the feeling never left you.


	2. Fries for your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is definitely wrong. But the drugs make your senses weak as you walk to Grillby's with the gang. Some questions are asked that are rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a reference, I know it seems repetitive that the reader has an anxiety disorder, but I modeled them after me. I have an extreme anxiety disorder and I also am incapable to talk about emotions. BUT I have been working at it. I just wanted to warn people who are looking for indepth analysis on what the reader is feeling because I am still not able to portray it, but I will leave you to decide instead what the reader is feeling. I hope to get better than this and work past this limitation, I just wanted to apologize.

You smiled walking in between Frisk and Papyrus.  The frigid air bit at your exposed face making you convulse in a shiver.  You reached up and pulled your scarf up to cover everything but your eyes.  Neither Papyrus or Frisk noticed your obvious flail as a result of the cold.  Papyrus rambled on about something, you didn’t really know what, your focus was more on the sound of the snow crunching beneath your boots.  It took all your effort not to laugh as a silly thought passed your mind,  _ heh die snow, I’m crushing you to death _ .  The high you were feeling prevented pretty much any rational thoughts.  Papyrus went quiet, confusing you.  Frisk furiously signing to Papyrus as he quietly watched her hand signs.  You smiled watching, you knew sign language quite well, most of your cousins were deaf.  But Frisk was obviously not deaf, she was just mute.  You look up at the snow covered trees and silently wonder how snow even fell if there was no sky.

 

Papyrus bumped into you causing you to tense up and your smile to flatter.  You were still getting use to people wanting to be this close to you.  Its funny really, you felt as if you acted more like an abused little puppy than a human being.  You looked down as your smile faded from your face, your steps slowed slightly falling behind the two.

 

Apparently, it was just enough space for Frisk to notice your absence.  She looked back at you and signed with a concerned expression.

 

_ What’s wrong? _

 

She was a clever girl, you knew that much.  However, fooling people and hiding your feelings was something you had years of practice.  You forced a convincing smile and shrugged, “Nothin Frisk, don’t worry about me.”  It was strange, above ground people rarely worried about you.  All they cared about was themselves and how to benefit themselves.  It was still a new sensation to you.  To be around people so innocent, so pure.  Who loved so unconditionally, no matter what your flaws are.  A little light lit in your heart as your smile turned into a genuine one.  You had friends now.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to put on a menacing glare.  Obviously she was too sweet to even somewhat intimidate you,  _ We still are going to have a long conversation on why you smelled like weed when you came out of your room.   _ Her face showed the obvious annoyance she felt towards your habit.  She didn’t quite agree with the use of weed to help with your problems.  She felt as if you had become dependant on it and using it only made it worse.  She wanted you to learn to cope without it.  What she didn’t know was that you had been smoking far before you met her.

 

You jerked your hand out, seizing her by the collar of her jacket and yanking her back.  A little yelp escaped her lips as you wrapped the teen in a solid headlock and laughed as she squirmed trying to push you off of her.  Your grip wasn’t strong enough to hurt her or anything of the matter, just for fun. She was much weaker than you in strength but stronger than you mentally and emotionally. You hadn’t noticed that everyone came to a complete stop and watched worried about what was happening.  You grinned and gave her a solid noogy right on the top of her head, “You tryin to tell someone older than you what to do?” She smacked your arm in an attempt to get you off of her making you laugh as you felt joy run through your veins.

 

“HUMAN WHY ARE YOU HURTING THE LITTLE HUMAN?” Papyrus’ worried voice caught your attention.  He was scared for Frisk, he thought you were hurting her. You laughed letting Frisk go and held up your hands.  She hit your arm glaring daggers at you as she tried to fix her hair.  She then signed to Papyrus that she was alright and that you were just playing.

 

“Frisk was just getting  _ a head _ of herself.” Sans gave Papyrus a shit eating grin as his brother let out a cry of frustration and stomped ahead obviously sick of Sans’ shit.  Frisk jogged after him to catch up with him.

 

Sans glanced at you before motioning with a nod of his head to continue forward.  You followed slightly behind Sans with your hands in your pockets.  You watched a few monster kids run by laughing and playfully screaming, throwing snowballs at one another.  You smiled softly and sighed turning your attention to what was in front of you.  Grillby’s was coming into view before you looked down thinking aloud, something that had been nagging at you but you tried to brush it off.  “Am I like them?” You were startled with your own question as you looked at Sans who gave you a questioning look.  “The other mes” You answered his silent question.

 

He looked forward silent for a few moments before sighing. “No, you are nothing like them.”  Wow… not the response you really wanted to hear.  You felt your heart ache as you nodded looking forward.  Right, not good enough.  Normal… “But You are still you.  I like that.” He gave you a wink.

 

You blinked surprised before you felt your face feel like it was on fire.  You coughed awkwardly looking around, “Um.. Thanks… I think.” He laughed and reached to open the door for you, you hadn’t even realized you were that close to the bar.  You smiled, “Thanks…” and walked into the bar, greeted with the wave of warm air that washed over your skin.  You truly hated the cold, despised it actually.  It made your joints ache and your back hurt.  You visibly relaxed and looked over to see Frisk and Papyrus already at the bar.  They were talking to the Fire monster you had grown to adore.  He was always there when you just needed to be close to someone without them asking questions.  He had taken care of you when you were drunk off your ass (aka calling Sans or Toriel to come pick you up).  There were other patrons of the bar, locals.  Mostly dogs and a few others you didn’t really know.  To be honest, you couldn’t really remember any of their names.  You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked back to see Sans smiling at you. 

 

“Well? Let’s get some grub.” He let his hand gently slide down your back before the touch disappeared about halfway down and he walked towards the counter.  

 

Your back tingled where his hand had touched making you shudder and quietly wish for more of it.  You blushed at the thought of it and you cleared your throat and followed behind carefully.  The high was still there and the feeling you had could best be described as sitting out on a porch swing on a calm summer night and slowly swinging back and forth.  Comfort.  You could see Grillby eyeing you worried as he cleaned a glass at the sink.  You grinned sitting on the barstool.

 

“I’m fine Grillby, promise.”  You said as your hand completely missed the barstool you were going to use to steadied yourself as you shifted.  A tight grip on your upper arm kept you from falling off the barstool and making a complete fool of yourself, steadying you, it was Sans.  He looked worried as you giggled.  “Thanks Sansy.”  You saw the bartender stop wiping the glass and raised his eyebrows at you.  You didn’t focus on him though, you were more interested in Sans who was trying to hide the cyan glow on his cheeks.

 

“Uh,  I think we’ll share some fries Grillz.” He scratched his skull.  The bartender nodded and disappeared quickly into the back as to escape the awkward encounter.  Sans shifted in his seat as he reached for the ketchup bottle.  He tilted his head back and squirted some into his mouth.  Your face crinkled as you involuntarily tasted the overwhelming sense of sugar and you blecked, gaining his attention.

 

“I have a question, a serious one.” Serious, come on, you gotta be serious. He put the ketchup bottle down turning to face you.

 

“What’s up Kid?” He rested an elbow on the bar leaning his weight on it.  He looked so confident, so welcoming and friendly.  You smiled gazing at him.  A smirk formed on his face as you realize you had been staring for too long and you clear your throat looking away.

 

You glanced back to see Papyrus and Frisk absorbed in some sort of crossword puzzle.  They were practically snuggled together they were so close.  Papyrus had an arm casually wrapped around Frisk’s shoulders and you had never seen her this happy before.  It made your heart swell in joy as you watched them for a few moments.  Tearing your eyes away, You looked around to see if anyone else was around you, you were embarrassed by what you were about to ask.  You fidgeted and cleared your throat.  Jesus, just get it over with.

  
“We were a thing right?”  You kept your eyes on the counter.  You silently wished you had a giant turtle shell so you could just disappear.  WHY WASN’T HE SAYING ANYTHING, JESUS SANS JUST ANSWER.

 

“Yeah, why?” He sounded so nonchalant about the question, JESUS YOU WANTED TO SMACK HIM.  WHY WAS HE ACTING SO CALM?! You screamed internally.

 

“Um.” You shifted and jumped slightly when fries slid in front of her.  Oh thank god, a distraction.  You looked up to thank Grillby but he was walking away.  You sobbed internally, no come back don’t leave me alone, you begged silently.  You took up a few fries and stuffed them in your mouth hoping for a few moments to gain your thoughts.  Swallowing, you sighed, defeated, and looked over at him.  “What does that make us now?” You asked, knowing he would reject you.  You looked back at your hands in your lap.  It hurt but you were use to it.  The empty feeling in your chest returning stronger than the drug could help.

 

“Whatever you want us to be.” His voice was soft. Wait, what did he just say? You looked up at him and to your surprise, he was staring at you with such trust and love in his eyes that it made your heart melt.  He wanted whatever made you happiest.

 

What did you want though? You blinked in surprise and frowned in confusion as everything in your vision became blurry.  You tried to blink it away and shook your head. “I- I think I would like to try it.” You toyed with a fry.  Jesus, were you starving, you thought to yourself as you nibbled on a fry.

 

“Then that’s what we will do, kid” He grinned and grabbed a few fries, popping them in his mouth.  Your blurred vision had yet to subside worrying you.  You never needed glasses before, why was this happening now?  Why so suddenly?

 

“You can’t call me kid if we’re dating,” You turned your gaze towards his blurry form.  You heard him chuckle which made you relax.  Something snapped to your attention.

 

Your hair raised on the back of your neck as a shiver ran down your spine.  Something was wrong.  Someone was watching you.  You glance around unable to see anything more than a foot in front of your face which made you more uneasy.  Next to you you felt Sans, tense.

 

“What is it?” You heard him whisper.

 

The lights flickered causing gasps from the other customers.  Between the flickers, you could swear you saw the outline of a person appear and then disappear.  Your uneasiness grew to full blown panic when you felt a ghostly hand grip your neck lightly. You couldn’t tell if it was just your anxiety or something that you actually needed to worry about.

 

“Let’s make things a bit more… interesting…” something whispered in your ear.  

  
And then everything went black. The last thing you heard was Sans and Grillby screaming your name as it faded into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 3:30 am where I am and I am exhausted! If something doesn't make sense, point it out to me and I'll change it! Already over 170 hits guys <3 You have no idea how much it means to me <3 I almost started crying when I saw it. Hell, If it was even just 1 hit I still would feel this way. I love yall and look forward to shit hitting the fan in the third chapter <3


	3. Just when you were getting use to things...

Whispers.  Two…  Two different people were whispering over you.  Their voices were too low to make out what they were saying.  Or was it that all your senses felt dulled.  The voices stopped as footsteps retreated and what sounded like a door closing.  Sans must’ve taken you to Alphys’ lab after you blacked out.  You tried to will your eyes open, but found your energy was completely drained.  Minutes past as, pain began to seep through your dulled senses.  No one was near you however, the person who was still in the room was somewhere far away from you, and from the quiet tick tacks, it sounded like they were on the computer.  There was also faint beeping sounds that you assumed was a heart monitor.

 

Your right shoulder ached as well as your right knee.  There were other places that hurt, but those were the two things you noticed hurt the most.  Another thing was whatever you were laying on was hard as fuck and extremely uncomfortable and it was uncomfortably cold in here.  What the fuck happened?  You tried to move, but something around your wrists and ankles prevented you from doing so.  Energy be damned! The fuck was going on?! You barely squinted one eye open only to wince at the blinding light that was shining down on you.  You lulled your head to the side and let out a pained groan, the typing stop and an old chair creak from whoever was sitting on it shifting their weight.  Using the eye that was slightly in the shade to glance around silently noting that your vision was not blurry like last night… or what you assumed was last night.

  
It didn’t look like Alphys’ lab, the walls were white and the floor was the white tile that you typically found on the floors of school hallways.  You could feel eyes on you, watching you.  Fuck, if you weren’t in Alphys’s lab, where were you?  A wave of fear washed over you as you froze in place trying to pretend to be asleep.  Your heart was beating out of your chest making the heart monitor beep wildly as you tried to control your breathing, but the fear was causing your anxiety to kick in.  Your chest tightened to the point where you struggled to breath.  The vision in your one open eye began to tunnel and your mind began to slowly tear away at you piece by piece.  Your fists clenched and your toes curled, to the point where your knuckles were white trying to stop the shaking that racked your body.  Calm down, just calm down.

 

There was another creak, louder as quick footsteps approached you stopping next.  The light breeze from the motion gently brushed your face causing you to tense.  Extremely thin fingers gently took hold of your chin.  They felt like bone as it guided your head to stare up.  You blinked a few times, trying to allow your eyes to adjust to the bright light.  A familiar shape loomed over you as you relaxed slightly.

 

“Oh thank goodness, Papyrus.  I was scared you were a psycho m-” You froze wide eyed as you stared at a confused looking Papyrus, only he wasn’t papyrus.  The permanent goofy grin was replaced with a serious demeanor and he had a crack above his right eye socket as well as below his right eye socket.  He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie as well as suspenders that held up black trousers.  You jerked your chin out of his hand in panic as you tried to move as far away as you could.  There were leather restraints on your wrists and ankles that you struggled to escape from, but they were tied too tight.  

Heat flared in your face, the reason it was so cold in the room was because you were lying naked on a metal table.  You tried to close your legs to hide your womanhood, but the movement made a pain shoot up your leg making you jerk and grunt trying to not move.  You couldn’t really see much over your breasts but there were scrapes all over your chest as well as violet bruises so you only assumed that the rest of your body was in worse condition.  Panicked, you looked up at him, terror evident in your eyes.

 

“Y-you’re not Papyrus.” Your voice shook just like you were.  What was happening?  He looked just like Papyrus but different at the same time.

 

He seemed as frightened as you jostled the restraints, “How do you know my name?”  He spoke in a normal tone, unlike the normal papyrus.  He let his hand fall to his side and slightly tilted his head as he eyed you with suspicion.  You pulled at your restraints with all your might.  Grunting, you sighed and relaxed staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Can you at least turn off the examination light?” Jesus, what happened to you?  How fucking high were you for this to happen?  The other Papyrus reached up with a lanky arm and flipped a switch with a  _ click _ .  Everything seemed to get a lot darker, but as soon as your eyes adjusted to the new level of light in the room.  

 

“You never answered by Question human.”  Papyrus said in a calm tone that for some reason, annoyed the shit out of you at the moment.  You rolled your eyes and looked at him.

 

“Not until you take these fuckers off” You pulled at the restraint again.  He didn’t make a move to take them off.  You huffed frustrated and closed your eyes, “This must be a dream, I’m probably tripping balls and having a weird dream.”  You tried to convince yourself, wow you were tired. 

 

There was silence as you focused on your breathing, the silent buzzing of the florescent lights and the smell of antiseptic.  Something clanged making your eyes shoot open as you saw Papyrus holding a needle with some kind of clear fluid in it.  Can’t breath, your chest tightened as your body began to shake again.  

 

The other Papyrus noticed it and appeared worried, “Do not worry human, it is a painkiller to help prevent any discomfort as I examine your wounds.”  He flicked the syringe, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the tip.  You shook your head violently but he ignored your protest.  He gripped your upper arm with a firm boney hand.  You let out a pained cry as the syringe slid into your arm.  It felt like ice shooting through your veins.   Panic washed over you once again as you struggled to get free, you wanted to tear at your skin to warm it up, anything but this horrid ice feeling.  You struggled to breath, eyes darting around the room.  His thumb gently rubbed back and forth in what you assumed was an attempt to try and calm you.

 

A cold numbness began to settle over you as your movements slowed, a haze falling over your mind.  The pressure on your arm lifted as you blinked lazily.  It wasn’t too bad, you just wished you were warmer.  Slight pokes and touches over your body were rewarded by an annoyed grumble radiating from your throat.

 

The sound of the door opening caught your attention as a rather tall skeleton walked into the room.  He had the same fractures Papyrus did, only his were more severe.  He had on a black leather flight jacket with a furry hood and loose fitting cargo pants.  You gave him a lazy grin as you lulled your head to the other side.

 

“Sansy, where you been?”  The painkiller Papyrus had given you was making you feel really good.  You turned your gaze to Papyrus now who was poked at your tender shoulder causing you to take a sharp breath and grunt.  “Fucking hell, Sans tell Pap to be nice to me.”

 

Sans was just kind of frozen in place watching you with one yellow eye and a cigerette hanging out of his mouth.  The look on his face was one of shock and amazement.

 

“How did… How is this possible… How is she here?”  You watched as he walked up to the examination table, his eyes running up and down your body, stopping at the scars on your hips and frowning.  “She’s different.”

 

You rolled your eyes and shot a glare his way, “Yeah well so are you Sans.” You gritted your teeth and angrily stared at the ceiling.  Different.  Why did everyone have to fucking point out you were different? Why couldn’t you ever be good enough as you were?  

 

Pain shot through your body causing you to cry out and strain against the chains holding you down.  Sans was there in an instant pushing Papyrus away from you.  He stood between you two protectively.  There was such an air about him that seemed… well… sexy… yup, the drugs were messing with your brain.

 

“Her leg is broken G.” Papyrus sounded sympathetic.  G? Is that what people called Sans?  What the fuck was happening?  You glanced between them curiously.  How exactly did you get here, why was the shit beaten out of you? More importantly, WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU JUST NOW QUESTIONING THE PHYSICAL STATE YOU WERE IN?

 

“Why am I hurt?” You mumbled frowning, both of the brothers looked at you.  Sans glanced at Papyrus, obviously uncomfortable.  Papyrus didn’t know about the resets or whatever they were though, you thought.  Papyrus looked down as if racking his brain for an answer.

 

“You were pulled through a rip in the timelines.” The same high pitched voice as before caught everyone’s attention, you hadn’t even heard the door open.  Standing, leaning against the wall was Frisk except not the Frisk you knew.  She had long brown hair, her lips held a playful smirk as she eyed you on the table.  The blue and purple striped sweater she wore had been cut off so it was now a crop top and showed her flat stomach, the collar too had been ripped open so it hung off of one shoulder.  On her wrists appeared to be handcuffs that had the chain cut so they now were bracelets.  She was wearing short jean shorts, that were FAR too short but she had black leggings underneath with brown riding boots.

 

“Jesus Frisk, the fuck are you wearing” You tried your best to appear angry and scold her, “How did Toriel let you out of the house in something like that?”  You felt a little proud of yourself when she looked surprised and looked down at her appearance, but looked back up confused at you and shook her head.  

 

She stepped forward looking at Papyrus.  “Untie her Pap.” She began to undo one of the restraints on your wrists.  Her movements were gentle despite her trying to dress punk.  You gave her a sweet smile silently thanking her.  She noticed this and nodded in response.

 

“But what if she attacks us?” Papyrus shifted his attention to stare at you questioningly as Frisk freed your left hand. You rolled your wrist, cracking it and sighing content.  Papyrus visibly flinched at the sound.

 

Frisk visibly rolled her eyes as she moved down to the restraint on your ankle, you could see her give your left leg a pained look.  “Her soul is too weak.”  Her voice softened as she glanced at the light scars that littered your hips.  “She couldn’t hurt anyone, even if she wanted too…”  Your heart panged with pain as you looked away ashamed of your weakness.  Silence fell upon the room.  Papyrus hesitated before moving and undoing the restraints on your left side, moving a little faster than Frisk was.

 

Wait… Something in your head clicked. “You talk?” You yelled and looked astonished as you gazed at her.

 

Frisk gave you a surprised look, “What do you mean I talk? Doesn’t the Frisk in your timeline talk?” She looked up at you as your legs were released.  You shook your head and pushed yourself up into a sitting position.

 

“She uses sign language.”  You gazed down at your battered body… Jesus… You were in terrible shape… You could see the obvious swelling just below your knee making your stomach turn.  The pain you felt before must’ve been him repositioning your bone.  You felt faint, never in your entire life had you broken a bone.  And… yup… still naked… Blood rushed to your cheeks as you tried to cover up.  Sans noticed this and stepped forward from leaning against the counter and slipped off his jacket, revealing a loose white turtleneck underneath.  He handed it to you and refusing to look at you moving the cig in his mouth.  Was… Was he blushing?  You noticed that he had holes in his palms.

 

You took it smiling softly, “Thanks…” You carefully slipped the jacket on, it was big and warm.  It was extremely comfy, you sighed and zipped it up, it fell just to just above your womanhood.  He nodded and stepped back a bit.  You smiled bit your lip, a residual blush lingered on your cheeks.  You were feeling good, achey, but good.  Though, you thoroughly hated the way painkillers made your mind a blur.

 

Papyrus cleared his throat.  You looked up at him and he was glancing between Sans and Frisk, “I need to wrap her in a splint, I don’t really have the necessary materials for a cast though.”  The comment was more directed to them then it was towards you.  Frisk nodded while Sans-er- G, seemed to be staring off into space.  Papyrus turned and walking towards the counter starting to rummage around with his back towards you.

 

Frisk clapped, gaining your attention as you slowly turn your head towards her.  She stuffed her hands in her pockets, feeling around and her eyes lit up as she pulled something out, “Eat this, maybe it will help with the healing,” She held out a little piece of candy wrapped in pretty red foil.  Monster candy.  You smiled and took it from her.  You unwrapped it as the strong cinnamon essence filled your nose.  Popping it in your mouth, you rolled the candy over your tongue smiling.  As it dissolved, cuts along your body began to glow and close up.  Your knee even seemed significantly less swollen. 

 

“Thanks Frisk” You hopped off the table ready to go.  A searing hot pain made you scream and your vision to go white.  Everything felt like it was throbbing.  Something boney was wrapped around you.  You opened one eye to see G was holding you with a terrified expression on his face.  A small smile formed on your lips as you gazed into his yellow eye, still high from the drugs.

 

“I see you’re falling for me already” He gave a small smile before setting you back on the table.  Giggling erupted from your chest as you hugged your stomach, relieved at the dad jokes.  Frisk groaned and rolled her eyes and Papyrus smacked his brother on the head.  G laughed and warmth left your back as he rubbed his skull where Papyrus smacked him.  You didn’t even realize he was still touching you… It felt… Natural?  You smiled and looked down trying to hide your burning face.

  
Papyrus knelt down in front of you, “This might be uncomfortable.”  You frowned, not at the warning but at not calling you human.  It felt uncomfortable, in a not calling you human kinda way.  He moved your leg causing you to flinch and grip the table with all your might.  Somewhere, halfway between painful sobs and laughing at G’s pitiful jokes, you must’ve passed out.  Because everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I typically read over my chapters several times but I don't have the energy. I'm literally sitting in the library at my university wrapped in a blanket in a fort of pillows battling a cold. ;-; 
> 
> But I can tell you its about to get EVEN MORE interesting.


	4. What is Going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was pushed back a little too long, just because I was basically dying. The doctor said I was only using 10% of my lungs and told me that if I hadn't gone to the doctors then, that I would've been in the hospital later that night. Its long so enjoy! ;D maybe some smut in the next chapter!

Floating?... It felt like you were floating…  It felt like when you threw yourself into the hole to end your life.  Just the feeling of weightlessness… the feeling in of your stomach in your throat… But there was no wind whipping your hair around or numbing your limbs.  Did… Did someone reset?... You opened your eyes, half expecting to see the ground coming at you, but you were surrounded in complete darkness.  Ah, it must be a dream.  You grinned, relieved,  as you leaned back relaxing, it was rare that you had a dream that wasn’t plagued with old memories.  But wait… Your eyes shot open, if this is a dream… Couldn’t you change what was around you?  Maybe… just maybe you could pretend like you were back with Sans… Frisk… Papyrus… Everyone… A twinge of pain shot through your chest as you thought about them… About your family… A small smile played at the corner of your lips.  Toriel must be flipping a shit right now worried about your safety.  You couldn’t help but giggle imagining her going on a rampage looking for you, you saw it before when you got sick once.  Toriel Nearly flipped a table onto Sans screaming that he neglected her precious child and she tried to get asgore to melt all the snow in Snowdin to prevent anyone from getting sick again.  You thought it was hilarious, but apparently at one time, before you or Frisk existed, Toriel took care of a child named Chara.  The most evil being in existence.  But nonetheless, it was still her child.  Sans told you that Chara fell extremely ill and ended up passing away from her illness as a small child.  So the reason why Toriel was so protective of you was because she was afraid of losing you.  Memories like this made you happy… Your new family gave you a reason to live, even with all your problems and broken soul.  

 

Maybe you could feel like you were at home for just a little bit.  You closed your eyes and focused intensely on the darkness trying to change what you saw in front of you- or basically a lack of anything in front of you.  You imagined the warmth of the kitchen in your house at the ruins envelop you, the happy chatter of people around you, the smell of baking sweets swirling around you.  Your heart beat quickened with excitement as a goofy smile grew on your lips.  You opened your eyes, not being able to wait any longer. 

 

Nothing.

 

Your heart grew heavy and your smile faded.  But, weren’t you supposed to be able to control dreams once you found out it was a dream?  What was that called?... ah forget it, you huffed annoyed.  But… a thought popped into your mind.  Through the drugged haze, you remember G saying that you were different… Does that mean that there was a version of you in this timeline?  If so, what happened to her?  Did she die as soon as you entered?  Or was it that both of you switched places, and she was now in your timeline? A twinge of jealousy pulled at your heart.  Maybe Sans would like that version better than you… You shook your head more annoyed now, you hated when your mind went off on its own trying to make you doubt.

 

A cold shiver ran down your spine making you gasp and glance around.  Fear and suspicion flooded your system as you glanced around, rubbing the goosebumps on your arms.  You knew you were being watched.  But this was was a dream right?  You pinched yourself and winced at the pinprick of pain that radiated through your skin.  Well, fuck.  You rubbed your arm and looked around.  The more time you spent looking around, the more uneasy you felt.  Your gut was telling you that you were safe, which was rare.  Why was this happening and where was this feeling coming from?  Your eyes darted around as you wrapped your arms around yourself tight.

 

“Wh-who's there?”  Your voice echoed into the distance, bouncing off invisible walls.  It sounded like you were in a cave somewhere.  You waited until your echo faded and strained your ears, trying to hear even the slightest noises.  Silence.  But it was something… something in this place… Its presence… was so familiar… 

 

**_Danger…_ **

 

A whisper danced delicately across your skin making you freeze in fear.  It didn’t come from any single direction, infact it was almost like it came from inside your head.  It was a voice you had never heard before, so it couldn’t have been your mind playing tricks on you.  Danger? You shuddered gripping your arms.  What? Were you in danger?

 

Out of nowhere, it felt like you were being pulled out, like someone saving you from drowning.

  
  


“Goddammit kid, wake up!” 

 

Your eyes shot open in a panic as you gasped for air pushing yourself up quickly.  Waves of pain fluctuated through your nerves but the adrenaline pumping through your veins dulled i for the moment.  Your eyes darted around the room, until you saw a surprised skeleton on a chair next to the bed you were laying on.  Sans?  Excitement filled you, until your eyes adjusted to see it was G…. Not Sans…

 

“Jeez, don’t look so down.” He grumbled running a hand over his skull.

 

“Sorry,” you sighed as you felt your heartbeat return to normal.  “I just thought you were someone else.” You looked away feeling bad for having said that.  It was true though.  You noticed your leg was wrapped in thick bandages with wooden planks on either side.  The fuck? Oh wait.  You mentally hit yourself for not remembering it sooner.  You broke your fucking leg.  Great going…

 

“Yeah I wish you were someone else too…” He stood up and walked over to the dresser at the other side of the room.  It didn’t even smell like Sans in his room… It smelled like some cheap cologne and boos.  There were scotch bottles in the trashcan, making you scrunch your face.  That would attract bugs and smell worse soon.  You heard a pop- a familiar sound of a pill bottle.  Why was there a pill bottle? Your suspicion grew as you eyed G’s back.  He turned, looking down at the bottle in one hand and a pill in the other.  There was also a bottle of water in between the arm and his side.  He frowned slightly walking back towards the bed.  “I think you only have to take one.”  G looked back up at you and held out his hand holding the pill.

 

Like fuck, you thought giving him an  _ as if _ look.  He rolled his golden eye and sighed.  “I don’t even know you, why the fuck would I take a pill you give me?”  You shifted, wincing at the movement.  Fuck, come on, be strong for once. 

 

He stared at you silently for a few moments before setting the bottle and pill on the dusty nightstand.  He shifted and put the water bottle on the nightstand next to it before sitting down and sighing, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“I know… You just… Look so much like her that it’s hard to pretend that I don’t know you, when I really don’t know you.” He looked up at you slightly.  Your heart hurt for him.  He was feeling the exact same way about his version of you as you were about Sans.  You reached up and grabbed the tiny blue bone necklace that Sans had given you during one of your arts and Crafts nights.

 

You reached over, flinching at the jolt of pain and took the pill and the bottle.  With a quick brush and a quick glance at the bottle, making sure the dosage and the type of medication was normal.  Weird, never heard of this type before… You eyed G.  “What is this?”

 

“It’s our pain medication here.  We don’t have the same thing you do aboveground.”

 

You sighed and grabbed the bottle of water, and a quick brush and twist of the cap.  You popped the pill.  Jesus, the taste was the worst!  You wanted to turtle and gag.  Quickly, you downed the bottle of water.  You didn’t realize how thirsty you were.  Feeling a little better, you twisted the cap back on and carefully scooted to lean back against the headboard.  Normal people would probably be crying at the pain, but years of self harm and other shit made you somewhat resistant to pain.

 

You cleared your throat and leaned your head back, looking up at the ceiling.  “What is she like?”

 

“Huh?” G sounded confused as you lulled your head to the side.  His head was tilted as he watched you.  

 

“You know,” You suddenly felt really awkward and motioned to yourself, “This place’s me or whatever.”

 

A soft smile graced his boney teeth, the crack in his skull making his smile slightly rise in between the middle and the end of his smile.  “Well, she looks like you… But she has sandy blonde hair” He was staring off into nowhere, most likely imagining her.  “She also had softer features… So innocent.  She didn’t have scars or anything… You’ve obviously have been through more shit then she was ever exposed too... “ He met your eyes as sympathy was evident in his gaze.  You felt self conscious that he had seen your scars.  “Her soul was the most gorgeous shade of Pink too.” He grinned but then it flattered, falling. “Yours… Yours is empty and cracked…” He leaned forward, “Why? No one should be alive with a soul in that condition.”

 

You stared at your lap shifting in your seat.  “Anxiety and Depression… A lifetime of emotional and mental abuse by my parents and loved ones… Take your pick…” Your voice was soft and you looked up at him with a sad smile, “Whichever it is just know that as a result of all of it, talking about it is extremely difficult.”  That was it, you didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  Anymore and you knew that you would shut down completely.  Not to mention how scared you were about your soul.

 

“G! “ You heard Papyrus yell as he and Frisk stumbled through the door, you pulled G’s jacket that you were still wearing closer.  Their eyes were bloodshot and you frowned. “What was that herbal substance in your shoes?” Papyrus looked at you, “Why am I feeling lightheaded and like I am flying?”  

 

Laughter rumbled from inside your belly as you clutched your chest, they had accidently smoked the weed that was in your boot.  “That’s weed.  What I use to help with my anxiety.” You stopped laughing, you locked eye contact with the wavering duo.  Your weed.  “Please tell me you didn’t use it all.”  A sinking feeling filled your gut.  It wasn’t like you needed it, but it still helped… Plus, that was the last of your stash and you were trying to conserve it.

 

The two looked at each other and Frisk failed to suppress a giggle as she covered her mouth.  You raised an eyebrow as Papyrus cleared his throat, earning another giggle from Frisk.  “No, we did not use all of the strange flying herb.” He held up the little baggy you normally kept it in.

 

There was barely any left in the bag.  The amount they used could’ve lasted you a good three months.  A range of emotions turned inside of you, but you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, pinching the brim of your nose.  They didn’t know any better.  They didn’t know any better.  But for some reason, repeating this didn’t ease your fear.  What if you had an anxiety attack and it didn’t help?  

 

“It was not that much.”  You looked up at Papyrus and gave a small smile.  He handed you back the bag, which you put on the nightstand and sighed.

 

“Well, at least we can tell that when you switched timelines, whatever was on you came with you.” G lit up a cig and you made a face.  He saw this and pointed a boney finger at you, “I don’t want to hear it.  That shit,” He pointed then at the bag on the nightstand, “smells like skunk.”  He let his hand fall and let out a puff of smoke.

 

“Anyway!” Frisk clapped her hands, “I’m hungry.” And with that she was out the door, basically dragging Papyrus along with her.

 

That left you and G again.  You couldn’t help but feel your stomach rumble.  How long had it been since you ate?  Two days?  A frown graced your lips as you thought about how much you wanted Pizza.  Or some of Toriel’s butterscotch pie.  

 

“Alright, let’s get you dressed then get some food in you.”  G turned around and strode to the closet.  He opened it, inside there seemed to be women’s clothing.  Their version of you must’ve stayed here a lot. He looked completely lost as his head slowly moved back and forth before returning to you and clearing his throat.  “I have no idea how to pick out clothes.”  The embarrassed look on his face, the light golden blush on his cheeks was adorable.

 

“That’s okay,” You moved the covers to flip out of bed and noticed G quickly turn his head.  You blushed realizing that the jacket was not covering your womanhood and you quickly pulled it down.  You cleared your throat trying not to focus on the growing heat between your legs.  Why were you reacting like this? What was happening?  “Um, I just need some crutches” You looked around to try and see if there were any around you, but there weren’t.

 

“We don’t have any your height.” G fiddled with the cig, “You’re too short.”  You frowned and sighed.  Great.  Wonder-fucking-ful.  A hand caught your attention, “Let me help.”  It was just something about him that made something inside you flutter.  You nodded, and in a swoop, G had you cradled in a bridal style stance.  You felt your face heat up as cold air hit your rump and womanhood. Fuck fuck fuck, You tried to keep from flailing as he walked you towards the closet.

 

Your eyes lit up, this closet was Gorgeous!  “How did your Version of me get down here?” You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the beautiful dresses and blouses and such.  G shrugged and you reached forward pulling out a simple Halter white dress with a small grey sweater.  Oh god, you looked at the chest area.  Would this fit? You looked up at G to see him watching you with a small smile.

 

“That is her favorite outfit.”

 

You looked down at the dress and then looked around, “Did she keep underwear here or something?” You asked, to which he shook his head. 

 

Great.

 

“Okay, I’ll get dressed now.”  You said awkwardly as G nodded and turned around.  He was very gentle with his movements, as if you could break at any moment.  You sighed, the pain meds making you relax and ignore the throbbing pain from your leg.

 

He gently set you on the side of the bed and stood up, “Call me in when you’re done.”  He hesitated before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

Right, time to get dressed.  You looked down at the dress in your hand and bit your lip.  It felt weird, like borrowing clothes from someone you barely knew.  And what’s worse, they were tinier than you.  Taking the sweater off the hanger, you slipped the plastic strips holding the dress up off the hanger.  It was so soft under your fingers, and it seemed like there was no wear on the dress.  There was small pads on the inside which you silently thanked God for.  You sighed and unzipped the cozy jacket, your nipples instantly hardening at the cold air.

 

You slipped into the dress, Struggling before finally being able to slip it over your breasts, fixing yourself and frowned as you noticed that your chest was practically overflowing from the dress, but thankfully it was a holter, so it wasn’t that bad.  However you could clearly see your nipples through the dress, making you quickly pull on the sweater. It was so warm, a smile grew on your face as you pulled the small sweater closer.

 

“I’m done, G” You called out smoothing out the dress.  There was a small shuffle outside the door before it clicked open.  There was silence before you turned to see G staring at you with a wide golden eye, and in an instant of you turning around he coughed and cleared his throat.  Did it look bad? You tried to push yourself into a standing position before two hands caught your shoulders steadying you as you leaned on one leg.

 

“What are you doing? You can’t walk on that.”  G was frowning, almost like a scowl.

 

“I want to see how I look.” You waved your hand trying to push him off.  How much of a fool do you look like now?  He hesitated and sighed, you looked up and saw his eye flickering from your chest to somewhere else in the room.  You made a face  _ of course he’s staring at my cleavage _ .  His hands gently ran down your arms and took hold of your hands.

 

“Be careful, and use me for support.” He gently turned you around, you made sure to hold onto his hands carefully as you wobbled.  You both slowly made your way to the floor length mirror in his room and marveled at how well the dress fit you.  It was amazing against your pink hair and slightly tanned skin.  You had bruises and bandages all over you, making it seem like you just got out of a training exercise with Undyne.  But still, the way the dress laid on you, accentuating your curves without making you feel fat was amazing.  You swing your hips and the dress moves with you with such fluidity that you giggle trying not to bounce up and down.  You had always been too self conscious to wear something like this, but now, with the way G was holding your hands so delicately and the way he was smiling… It just all felt right.  A twinge of guilt pulled at your heart for Sans… But you couldn’t stop from giving the biggest smile to G.

 

“Incredible,” his chest grumbled under you.  You tilted your head slightly and he shook his head, carefully spinning you into his chest.  One of his hands rested on your lower back and the other held your hand.  Blood rushed to your cheeks at the new position.  “For another time maybe.”  His golden eye seemed to twinkle as he smiled down at you.  

 

There was just something that made you nod yet you had so many questions.  Without warning, G scoped you up in a Bridal style fashion.  You flailed a little and grabbed onto his collarbone, making his face shift and he shivered underneath you.  Was… did he enjoy this?  You recall Sans enjoying the same thing from your memories.  Hmm…

 

G cleared his throat and opened the door walking out into the rather bland living room.  It wasn’t as colorful as it was back home.  On the couch was Frisk and Papyrus staring absently at the TV eating on popcorn.  You couldn’t help but giggle and you looked back up at G with a grin who had a golden blush on his cheekbones.

 

“I’ll babysit the druggies while you get me food?” You offered gently rubbing your thumb over his collarbone.  He growled lightly making you flinch and he looked embarrassed.

  
“Don’t do that.” He whispered clearing his throat.  You smiled to yourself as he made his way downstairs and gently set you on the couch, setting it up so that your leg was up on the ottoman and elevated.  You fixed yourself and looked up to thank G but he was gone, glancing around but the room was vacant other than the lip smacking of the two laying next to you.  It was quite comical seeing a large skeleton slumped down like he was, his legs extending three times what yours did.  You settled back watching a rerun of a Mettaton show-movie or whatever it was.  Maybe this wasn’t so bad… But you had to find a way back...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little off, a lot has been going on in my life that kinda is taking a toll on me. But writing is my one escape so i swear next chapter will be better then ever!

*Undertale*

 

Sans was still in shock at what happened two days prior.  He had just started to make a move on you before something happened that he had only seen one time before in his whole life.  The flickering lights, the first sign.  The only time the lights had ever flickered in Grillby’s was when he forgot to change one of the fluorescent lights, but even then he was always on top of it.  The whole place though… even the light from the outside being blocked out?  And it might have been the weed, but Sans could’ve sworn that you had been staring at something before a blinding light covered the whole place.  At that moment, a familiar presence filled the room that made Sans’ bones go cold.  No…  But his attention diverted as soon as the light returned to normal.

 

Sitting next to him, where you had been, was… You, but not you?  She looked just like you but… Preppy?  She was wearing a white crop top that clung to  her very well, only her breasts were smaller than yours and a pink skirt.  Her hair was also very different, sandy blonde, straight, and looked so soft that Sans had to resist running his boney phalanges through it.  But it wasn’t like your pink pastel wavy hair that Sans grew to love.  It was different… Like you… And he enjoyed that.

 

Then she collapsed, luckily Sans was able to stop her from hitting the floor.  Pap was in utter confusion but Frisk was silent through the whole ordeal as we took the new girl to Alphys’ lab.  She seemed worried but whenever Sans or Pap would ask if she was alright, she would just nod.  But where were you?  Why were you replaced in the middle of a timeline?

 

Sans sat at the kitchen table as the girl pushed around the Spaghetti that Pap made for her.  She had been so talkative, telling everyone about where she came from, that everyone looked like the monsters from her timeline, except for Sans and Pap.  Apparently she referred to Sans as “G” where she is from.  

 

The front door opened, making Sans tear his eyes away from E.  Frisk walked in, her eyes instantly landed on E and refused to move as she walked towards the kitchen.  It had been rather difficult for Frisk because E didn’t know sign language so someone always had to translate.  Toriel was close behind Frisk, appearing annoyed and her eyes were like daggers when she spotted Sans.  Sans gave a weak smile, knowing what was going to happen.

 

The noises caught E’s attention, making her look up and turn as Frisk and Toriel entered the Kitchen.  “Oh, Good Morning Toriel.”  E’s voice was soft and sweet.  

 

Toriel’s eyes widened as she saw E for the first time, she covered her mouth with one hand as she cupped E’s chin with the other turning her head making sure she had no marks on her and that she was alright.  Sans closed his eyes as he felt eyes burning into his skull.

 

“What happened to her?  What happened to my Precious child?”  Toriel was angry and worried all in one.  Sans understood though, she was afraid of losing another child.

 

“I dunno…”  Sans sighed leaning back in his chair, it creaking with the movement.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Her voice dripped with anger as she put her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child.

 

Sans opened his eyes about to speak, but E spoke up.  “She’s in my timeline.”  She put a spoonful of spaghetti in her mouth.  Everyone turned to her surprised.

 

Sans leaned forward, his seemingly permanent goofy smile fell, making his expression grim and serious.  “How do you know she’s in your timeline?” His voice was low as he leaned one elbow on the table.  If it was true, how could he possibly get you back?  E ate a spoonful of spaghetti, obviously not worried at the current predicament. 

 

“It’s happened before” E said nonchalantly through a mouthful of food.  Sans was silent, what?  But how?  He looked over at Toriel and Frisk who were visibly confused and worried.  “Twice actually,” She shifted in her seat wiping her hands on one of several balled up napkins, a habit that Sans noticed you had also.  “The first time there was this place where everything was opposite,” E looked at Sans grinning, “You were the innocent one and Papyrus took after you.”  Sans raised an eyebrow thinking about that.  He laughed and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, whatever kid.”

 

E’s face fell, “The second time… Everyone was really scary… and there was a man that I’ve never seen before writing something down.  Then there was a voice that sounded so familiar, but not anyone from the underground, that said I wasn’t the right one.  And then they sent me back.”  Toriel reached out and gently rubbed E’s back, to which she returned a small smile.  

 

Frisk shifted and Sans glanced over at her.  “What is it Kiddo?” Frisk hesitated, her eyes shifting to the side as she chewed her lip.  She did this whenever she was deep in thought.  Sans waited patiently as E and Toriel watched her.

 

Frisk began to sign.

 

_ If something goes wrong while the swap thing is happening  _  she hesitated  _ could she be wiped from existence? _

 

Sans froze, he remembered at one point in his life overhearing Gaster saying something about timeline hoping experiments.  His chest felt heavy as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  The only result in the experiment he remembers was the subject dying from the strain on his soul.  What would that mean for your fragile soul?  Are you even alive?

 

A gentle touch on his upper arm made him jump and he saw E leaning over, gently rubbing his arm.  Her eyes were vibrant and the way she was looking at him, it was like she knew.

 

“You have to believe.” Her voice was soft as she gave Sans’ arm a squeeze, returning to her seat.

 

Sans gave a small smile, “I guess you’re right kid.”

  
  
  
  


*Echotale*

 

It had been a few days since you woke up in this place, it wasn’t bad here and your leg was almost fully healed enough that you could walk on it carefully.  But you missed Sans terribly.  Your chest felt empty and ached for his silly jokes, his goofy grin, and his hugs…  This place’s Frisk was very different compared to your Frisk.  She was, for a lack of a better phrasing, a typical punk rock teenager.  Not someone you typically associated yourself with, but it was interesting to see how such minor differences could cause a child to grow up completely opposite of the other.

 

Frisk lay on the couch, tattered crop top and short shorts with torn leggings underneath.  She had big headphones on staring up at the ceiling.  Her legs were crossed  and her foot was tapping the air with the beat of the faint music you could hear coming out of the headphones.  She seemed completely vacant, like nothing mattered in the whole world.  

 

Although it seemed insignificant, you were jealous.  You wished that you were able to just, forget about everything, to be carefree… You sipped your coffee letting the bitter taste roll over your tongue as the warmth flooded your chilled body.  For some reason your body temperature had been very low for some reason, which stumped the very smart Papyrus.  You leaned back and cupped the mug in your hands and gave a small chuckle.  Smart Papyrus, it surely was different.  Though, you had to admit you missed the loud-mouthed child skeleton.

 

The warmth on your fingertips soothed you, you closed your eyes and breathed in the aroma of the coffee.  This was about the closest you were able to come to carefree, with a warm coffee in your hand and the background sound of the tv.  You let out a long sigh smiling and opened your eyes watching an old Mettatton re-run.  Nothing could go wrong.

 

Slam.

 

The front door swung open, making you nearly spill all your coffee on yourself.  You jumped up, worried that someone was here to hurt you or Frisk.  Frisk barely moved, only turning her head towards the door.  Your body was tense, on high alert.  Your eyes quickly scanned the room for a possible weapon to defend yourself with.  A giant white fuzzy being with a purple dress walked through the door.  You sighed, relaxing back into the chair and gripped the mug tighter, Toriel.

 

“Hey mom”  Frisk moved her headphones and pushed herself up into a sitting position.  She smiled as Toriel tilted her head smiling.

 

“Hello, my child.” She held open her arms and Frisk jumped over the coffee table and ran to give her mother a hug.  Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk and held her close.  “How have you been? Staying out of trouble, I hope.” She pulled away and looked down at her.  Frisk nodded and smiled.  “Now,” she looked around, “where is your sister?”  You visibly flinched at the word sister, chest tightening and your grip on your mug tightened.  Her eyes fell on you and you watched as her face fell. You looked down at your mug like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

You felt a hand run through your hair and saw the fuzzy mom beast kneel down in front of you.  “What happened to your hair?” She sounded disappointed.  Ping.  Your heart felt like it had stopped working.  You couldn’t get enough air in your lungs.

 

Calm down. Please.  Your body moved without you, standing on its own.  Toriel looked surpriesed but you couldn’t speak. Your body shaking and your mind going to dark dark places.  Why now? It was just a fucking comment.  C’mon…

 

“What’s-” You pushed past Toriel and ran out into the cold.

 

You ran into the dark towards the waterfall.  Tears were stinging your cheeks against the harsh wind.  Breathing was getting harder as your chest tightened. Your insides felt like they were being torn apart as you ran.

 

The scene around you changed as the snow melted at this point.  The sound of the waterfall echoed along with your footsteps.  It was rare that people stayed in the waterfall area, mostly because a good portion of it reeked of garbage.  The tears kept flowing as you ran.  

 

_ Really, now.  Crying over a comment? _

 

Shut up!

 

_ Right you’re a disappointment, that is! Thats right you’re a disappointment that doesn’t deserve to live. _

 

Shut up…

 

_ You should just kill yourself. You are worthless, no one will ever be proud of you. _

 

You screamed and clutched your head, “Stop it stop it stop it!” Your knees gave out at you crumbled on the ground. Hyperventilating, you looked around, in front of you was a small dog with black hair and a goofy looking face.  It’s a Temmie.  It looked worried as it slowly approached you.

 

“iS yoU OkAy?” It said in its goofy voice.  It hesitated and inched closer.  You opened your mouth but nothing came out.  Nothing but sobs as you pushed yourself up into sitting and shook your head.  “nO CrY.” Tem nudged your arm, “SoUL HUrt.”  Tem made a huff sound as she sat on the ground and looked up at you.  She was silent as you sobbed, hugging yourself and gripping your arms, your leg was throbbing.

 

“i KNoW!” Tem tugged on your pajama bottoms, “TeM FlAKs MaKE bEtteR” She kept tugging on your PJ Bottoms, “COM” She motioned her head to an entrance that You had never seen before. You sniffed and stood up. FUCK.

 

You winced as you felt a crack in your leg.  FUCK. Searing white pain blurred your vision, but you limped forward.

 

The entrance lead to a tiny village in a small cave.  There were dozens of Tems just like the one leading you.  A giant Tem statue stood next to a small doorway that had “TeM ShOP” over it.

 

“oVEr Here” Tem wagged its tail and began to vibrate as it walked into the shop. Inside the small shop was a Tem with Brown hair behind a cardboard box.

 

“WElcOMe!” You sat down with a huff and gritted your teeth as you straightened your leg.  “Why SoUL hURT?” The brown haired Tem looked worried.  The tears wouldn’t stop as you just sobbed.  You felt something warm and fuzzy over you and looked to see the Tems had begun to pile on you in an attempt to calm you.  You smiled softly through the tears and the pain as your breathing evened.  You closed your eyes and relaxed.

  
  
  
  


Darkness surrounded you again as you floated in a void. You looked around at the emptiness and felt your heart start to hurt as you gave a weak smile.  “Just like my soul…” You gave a weak chuckle at your own pathetic joke.  It was empty like your soul, Get it? You sighed embarrassed, “Kinda a stereotypical emo thought.”  You rubbed the back of your neck.

 

Your hair stood on end as you felt a presence enter the void.  You glanced around until your eyes settled on a shadowy figure.  It was too dark to make out a face but there seemed to be a glowing outline to it.

 

“Danger…” A gentle voice echoed around you. “You are in danger child…”

 

“What do you mean?” Clenching your fist you felt something inside you spark. You were tired of being so weak.  

 

“Someone is trying to erase you.”


	6. Back at it Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late posting guys, a lot of stuff happened that ruined my motivation to write... sorry if it's a crappy chapter

Everything was so warm and soothing.  How long had it been since you had a peaceful night sleep?  Three… Four… Six years maybe?  It was so relaxing… plus the weight on you felt nice… did you get a new pressure blanket?  No… you don’t remember buying one… What? You could’ve sworn you heard someone call out your name… no, this sleep is so nice.  Five more minutes…

 

There it was again… It sounded like Sans… you smiled to yourself and cuddled closer to the warmth.  Maybe you were back home… your home… maybe this was just a bad dream.

 

“Wake up… please…”  

 

Sans’ voice was louder this time.  But why was he trying to wake you up? He knows you hate being woken up.  But could it be that you heard panic in his voice? What was wrong? Did Undyne set the kitchen on fire again?  The fuck? The warmth moved away from you causing you to shiver. While the warmth moved away something else wrapped around you… it was rather boney.  You waved a hand and mumbled “Five more minutes” 

 

The thing under you started to shake as you heard Sans’ hearty laugh.  You pouted and sighed, guess you weren’t getting back to sleep.  You blinked and rubbed your eyes, Sans was still laughing.  Were those… tears in his eyes? Could Skeletons even cry?

 

“You’re back babe…” You looked down at you with a big grin.

 

“Huh?” You gave him a confused look before taking a look at your surroundings.  I-it was a Cave… with a cardboard box… and Tems… I-...It wasn’t a dream…  Your heart sank, so everything was real.  G and Smart Papyrus and punk Frisk… And that… man in the blackness...

 

Sans held you tight and you felt hope again as you looked up at his goofy grin.  Your chest swelled and you reached up and touched his cheek bone.  The smile on your lips was genuine, you felt as if nothing in the world could touch you.  Like all your worries disappeared. Like you were normal...  Please, don’t let this be a dream… Please…

 

“A-am I home?”  You whispered. You ran your thumb over his cheekbone and smiled softly.

 

His grin grew as he rested his forehead against yours.  Blood rushed to your face as he chuckled, “Heh, I would try to make a hilarious pun but God I am so happy to see you.”  He cradled your head so gently, as if he were afraid you would break.  

 

You grinned and hugged him close, the smell of spice and a hint of sweetness enveloped you as you buried your face into his jacket.  “I missed you, too Sans…” Your arms tightened around him closing your eyes.  Your chest felt like it was fluttering inside.  This is it. 

 

He pulled his head away, his white pupils were bigger than usual as he gazed down at you.  “We should get going, King Fluffybottom is going to have a bone when he hears you’re back!”  A smile grew on your face as she thought about the King and Toriel.  You could hear a vibration sound.  When you looked to the side you saw a dozen of Tems vibrating wildly watching them.  Blood boiled in your cheeks in embarrassment, making you clear your throat and look to the side. 

 

“Alright, let’s go babe.” He helped you to stand.  A flash of white filled your vision as you cried out as a pain shot through your leg.  Boney arms wrapped around you and picked you up bridal style. Yup, your face was definitely a red beacon.  “Thanks for taking care of her Buds.”  Sans smiled down at the many Tems who all started saying “bOI” in their derp voices like the seagulls from finding nemo.

 

“lISteN tO MaN IN dARk.”  A Tem voice over the chorus of bOI’s caught your attention as Sans turned to leave. Your eyes locked with the bigger Tem with brown hair, it looked worried. 

 

Sans stopped in his tracks, “What?” He turned back to Tem, “What did you say?” But Tem had already was distracted with the other Tems and what looked like bowls of corn flakes.

 

Sans hesitated before turning and walking out of the Cave.  The walk was quiet as you listened to the rush of the water around you echoing off the cave walls.  The twinkling lights on the cave ceiling always intrigued you.  What were they made up off?  You remembered one of your friends was a GeoScience major and would be in love with all the rocks around here.  Smiling softly to yourself, you smile and realize you have no scientific vocabulary regarding rocks.  She would be so disappointed in you.

 

“What did Tem mean?” Sans’ voice broke your train of thought.  He was staring off into the distance they neared the river person’s boat.  Was… Was he sweating?  He seemed tense and his grip on you was tight, but not uncomfortable.  You looked away trying to think of how to explain what happened, you were in a void and a weird guy told you you were in danger and someone was trying to erase you.  Yup sounded crazy.  Sans stepped into the boat and nodded to the river person. “To Hotland, please.”  He positioned you so that you were sitting next to him, but kept an arm around you as he glanced around as if someone was watching.

 

The River person nodded and the boat jerked forward, causing you to flail to regain your balance.  Sans’ arm wrapped tighter around you keeping you steady.  However, it felt more like he was trying to protect you from some unknown force.  “Well?”  His voice was monotone as he still was looking around.  

 

Well, I guess if anyone he could help you, right? “Well back at Grillby’s, when everyone was freaking out I saw the outline of a man.  And then I was in this place that was like an empty void” You motioned with your hands, a habit from your upbringing.  “It happened at random times, like in my dreams or when I came back.  The few times nothing happened except for something saying ‘Danger’. Except his most recent time, when I came back, I could see an outline of a man”  You looked up as the twinkling lights gave way to the large opening in the underground and a blast of heat hit you.  “He said that I was in danger, that someone was trying to erase me.”  Sans grip on you tightened and you could almost hear him gritting his teeth.  “He sounded… worried…”

 

“Tra la laa, Beware of the man who speaks in hands…” the River Person said in a sing song voice as they came to a stop at a pier.  You looked up confused but it had its back to the both of you.  Beware the man who speaks in hands? What the fuck does that mean?

 

Sans tensed again before forcing a smile, “Thanks for the ride.” He quickly scooped you up and stepped out of the boat.  Something was wrong, why was he reacting this way?  He was walking fast, which was extremely different compared to his typical laid back lazy shlump.  Yes, schlump.  That was the best way you could word it.  It was the mixture of laziness, sloth-like crawl, and carefree.  Schlump.

 

“Sans?”  Yo leaned your head against his shoulder..area?  He didn’t respond, just kept moving forward.  When did you get to the MTT Resort? “What’s wrong Sans?” Sans stopped at the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently.  He seemed to be trying to find the right words.

 

“This is serious… We need to talk to Alphys about this… And if…” He looked visibly uncomfortable as the elevator dinged open, Sans carefully moved the both of you into the elevator as people piled on with you.  He was careful to shift you so that no one hit your legs.  The elevator jerked up making Sans pull you close.  Calming music filled the elevator along with the sound of breathing.  Perfect.  Suspense.  Something you just loved.  You rolled your eyes and sighed leaning into him.  No point in asking him while there are people around.

 

A few minutes passed before the momentum slowed to a stop and a ding rang out as the metallic doors opened.  People flowed out, both of you following behind.  Sans looked straight ahead as he started talking again.  “If that guy you saw is… Is who I think he is… I… I didn’t think it was possible” 

 

“Who is he?” You looked up at him, your heart yearned to sooth his obvious inner turmoil.  The castle came into view and within the blink of an eye you both were at the entrance.  You looked up and leaned into him.  You loved spending time with your underground family, but you wanted to be alone with Sans.  

 

Sans pushed open the door as the golden meadow came into view.  Inside was Toriel and Asgore watering flowers.  Toriel had on her wicker sunhat on that Frisk and you had gotten her for mother’s day this year.

 

“I found her.”  Sans tried to sound optimistic as he walked in.  Toriel looked up and her face visibly lit up.

 

“Oh! My child!” She dropped her watering can and ran to you and Sans.  You could see tears beginning to fall as she scooped you up.  The jerking motion caused a white hot flash of pain and a grunt of pain.  But she fell to her knees and you could feel her start to shake and you could hear a soft sobbing.  “I was so scared we had lost you my child…”

 

You heart felt warm as a smile tugged at your lips and you hugged back, “I’m alright… mom…” She froze and met your smiling gaze with surprised eyes.  She smiled and hugged you tighter and nuzzled her head into yours.  Large fuzzy arms wrapped around both of you and picked you up without effort.  Asgore had picked you both up with a big dumb grin on his face.

 

“I knew my little girl was a hardened warrior.” He grinned. You laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck.

 

“I will never go down without a fight, Dad.”  He also looked surprised and tears filled his eyes.

 

“My little girl called me Dad.”  He sniffed and then he began to sob and swing them around crying.

 

Sans looked uncomfortable as this was all going on.  He put his hands in his pockets watching with interest.  You looked back at him and smiled.  Pulling away from the loving smothering hug you reached out a hand to Sans.  He looked somewhat surprised before shrugging.  Your hand began to feel tingly before the tingling sensation ran up your arm and around your body.  Your face flushed at the extra tingling between your legs.  You shot Sans a dirty look to which he responded with a cheeky grin.

 

Your whole body began to lift up, to which Toriel and Asgore let go looking confused.  “She’s had a rough day, let’s let her get cleaned up.” His face shifted.  “I have some things to discuss with you.”  He sounded deadly serious as he wrapped an arm around.  You leaned against him to support your weight.  Asgore looked worried as he glanced at Toriel and nodded.  Asgore ushered both of us inside to which we saw everyone inside.  Undyne and Alphys were cuddled up on the couch watching tv with Frisk who had a flower pot with the annoying thing of a flower.

 

“Alphys” Toriel took off her hat and hung it on the coat rack.  Alphys looked away from the TV towards the four of you.  You smiled and slightly waved to which she jumped to her feet 

 

“OH MY GOD” She stumbled and waddled towards in her adorable awkward manner.  Sans shifted you so that you could see her better.  She stopped and looked at Sans supporting you, “Wh-what happened?”

 

You shrugged, “I tripped.” It was too much to explain about the timeline jumping and such… hell she probably wouldn’t understand.  Hell… you didn’t really understand.  Why did it happen to you?  You sighed and cracked your back, “I’m gonna go get cleaned up.” You smiled at Toriel and Asgore who nodded.

 

“Take your time, my child.” Toriel smiled.  A comforting feeling washed over you.  You were home…

 

“L-let me h-he-help” Alphys’ scally hand took yours gently.  Her gaze was fixed to the floor, she was so cute and awkward.  “H-hey Frisk.”  Alphys turned to  face the living room.  “Wh-wh-why dont y-you...Help m-me w-with this.” Frisk popped up and saw you.

 

Her face lit up as she saw you.  It was like seeing your sister for the first time in forever.  A warmth spread through your chest as she jumped up and clutched the annoying flower to her chest and raced up to you.  She ran face first into your chest and clung to you.  You smiled and hugged her to your chest.

  
“I’m sorry kid… I promise I will try to stick around.”  Frisk pulled away and gave biggest smiles you’ve ever seen.  You ruffled her hair, “Now help me to the bathroom.” You wrapped an arm around her shoulders with Alphys and limped to the bathroom.  You felt gross, it had been a while since you showered less.  Your skin felt clammy and your hair was in a gross bun that probably had a mind of its own.  It will feel good to be able to shower again.

  
  
  


_**IN ANOTHER TIMELINE** _

 

A large oak door swong open to an elaborate room, one fit for the Queen of England.  A large plush bed with a draping canopy with deep red curtains that were lazily drawn back to reveal a messy bed that wasn’t made.  Over in the corner a girl was sitting at a desk reading.  A scowl was on her face as she looked up from the intrusion.

 

“What.” Her voice was icy.  A short skeleton walked in wearing a leather jacket with fur around the hood.  His fanged smile was graced with a golden K-9.  His pin prick eyes stared hungrily at the girl as he closed the door behind him.

 

“It works.” His permanent grin twisted chillingly.  He walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

 

The girl looked up from her book with surprise, “Really?”  She grinned and closed the book.  She swung her legs down and placed the book on the wooden desk.  “Are you sure?” 

 

The skeleton reached out a hand to her, to which she grabbed and he pulled her up flushed against him.  She gasped at the feeling of the bulge in his shorts and bit her lip.  “Mmm…” She glanced at his fanged grin and then at his now glowing red eye.  “Someone’s excited…”

The skeleton snickered and moved his head down to her neck, letting a long glowing red tongue snake out and lick up her neck.  The girl shivered as she grinned and in a flash her hand was around his spine and a crazy look flashed through her eyes at his gag sound.  He seemed to be visibly sweating.  She grinned and traced her thumb slowly down his vertebrae.  He visibly shivered under her touch.

  
“You better be right, Sansy baby.” The girl pushed him back on the bed with a giggle.  He growled and pulled her down on top of him. 


	7. I HAVE NO WHAT?

You dried your hair with a towel as Alphys checked over your leg.  Frisk sat next to you on the bed and watched.  Flowey was in her lap annoyed that he was in a room with all girls.  Alphys was going off about a new anime she had found, a really old one that you remember watching as a kid.  You just smiled and silently sat there as she continued to check over you, making sure you were alright.

 

You looked around at the childish room that had drawings Frisk had made as a kid hanging on the walls.  The covers on the bed were made for children, but you knew why Toriel and Asgore had a hard time thinking about changing the room.  It was the room of their real children.  Asriel, aka Flowey, and Chara, the evil spirit that had plegged both you and Frisk in this world.  But, you rarely spent time in here, you both were typically out with your friends.  Alphys’ voice interrupted your scan of the room.

 

“I-I’m sorry if I’m annoying you,” She looked down as she reached up and pressed a finger against your neck and pulled out her phone, sliding it open to a timer and pressed start.

 

“No no.  I just haven’t seen the show in forever,” Alphys looked confused as she looked from you to her phone.  “Is everything okay?” Something in your stomach knotted as you watched her eyes dart away to the door.  She took her hand away and a panicked expression washed over her face before she forced a smile.

 

“U-um n-n-no everything i-is fine”  She stopped the timer and shuffled over to Frisk.  “Can I-I check s-something?...” Frisk nodded and Flowey made a face as he glanced at you.  Alphys put her hand to Frisk’s throat and was silent for a moment, eyes darting around as she seemed to be counting,  before she stepped away, she looked at you with worry in her eyes.  “U-um I need to talk to Sans…” She turned and headed out the door.

 

“Um… What just happened?”  You looked at Frisk confused who just shrugged and smiled.  A frown plastered itself on your lips, she was obviously checking your pulse, but what made her look so panicked.  It was probably nothing, your chest tightened.  You knew it was definitely not nothing but you didn’t want to be bothered with another health issue at the moment.  You already had so much on your plate as it is.  You turned to Frisk and smiled.  “So what was the other me like?”

 

Frisk scrunched up her face,  _ She didn’t know how to sign. _  She puffed out her cheeks to apear annoyed to which you laugh.  You couldn’t help but love the little goober.  She was such a ball of pure love and determination.

 

“She was annoying”  Flowey looked annoyed, “Even more annoying then you.”  You raised your eyebrows at the small complement.  He glanced at you but when he saw you looking at him he immediately let out a tiny noise and looked away embarrassed.  A smile tugged at your lips as you watched him.

 

“Thank you, that almost makes me not want to pluck all your petals out and set you on fire.”  He looked nervous at your threat and Frisk giggled.

 

_ Be nice guys. _ She signed looking at both you and Flowey.  You rolled your eyes and stood up, you tried to ignore the twinge of pain that shot through your leg, stupid pain… You smiled as Frisk got up and moved to help you walk. 

 

“Thanks Frisk.” You rubbed the top of her head and you limped to the door way, you could hear people talking.  Sans sounded annoyed… Weird, you never heard Sans sound anything other than goofy and worried.  You peaked out to see Sans tapping his foot talking to Asgore.

 

Sans sighed and ran a hand over his skull, “You don’t remember Him.”  Sans looked visibly annoyed.  It was rare for the goofy Skeleton to look this visibly upset.  “How can you not remember him?” He looked up at the towering Asgore who appeared uncomfortable as he crossed his arms.

 

“I’m sorry Sans… I don’t remember hiring anyone named Gaster.”  Gaster?  Who was Gaster?  You glanced down at Frisk who had a sad expression on her face.  You made a mental note to ask her about it later, if you said anything you might miss something.  Asgore shifted his weight.  He looked up when Alphys piped up, interrupting their conversation.  

 

“E-e-excuse me…” He looked surprised to see Alphys but smiled and turned towards her.  “O-oh i-i-i’m sorry… I don’t mean to interrupt.”  She tapped her claws together as Sans sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  He didn’t look at her, he hated remembering the things he went through… It wasn’t her, it was the position she was in.  The power she held…

 

“No no Alphys, maybe you could help.  Do you remember anyone named Gaster?”  Asgore smiled at her.  His ears twitched as Toriel called to him from the kitchen.  “Coming, my Dear!”  He smiled and left the two of them.

 

Sans chuckled, “Guess I’m the only one who remembers…”  He seemed to be shaking.  What was wrong with him?  You’d never seen him like this…  Your heart broke for the skeleton as you watched him rub his arm, visibly uncomfortable.  Alphys watched him frowning.  He looked at the yellow wall as his happy smile faded into a heartbreaking frown as he started to panic.  His eye began to glow cyan as he looked to the side.

 

“S-sans…”  Alphys reached out and touched his shoulder making him jerk up and take a deep breath trying to calm himself.  “I remember him…”  He looked at her with visible tears in his eyes.  “I remember... all the terrible things you went through…”  She rubbed his back and shifted her weight.  “B-but there’s s-s-something…” Sans looked up at her and she quickly avoided eye contact.  What the fuck were they talking about?  Frisk’s grip on you tightened as Flowey even looked uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t think-”  Flowey began but you glared down at the little yellow fiend and put a finger to your lips.  Flowey shrank down and went silent as you returned your attention to the scene infront of you. 

 

“What?” Sans shifted and sniffed, he now had his back to you as he lifted his arm and made a motion like he was wiping his face.  Alphys withdrew her hand and clicked her claws together.  A sinking feeling developed in your gut, she was supposed to be making sure you were okay right? What happened?  Your interest peaked while you leaned closer and Frisk looked intense.

 

“Um… W-well… I can’t find her pulse…” Alphys stuttered out.  Wait, what?  Pulse? Like your heartbeat?  She checked it though, she even checked Frisk’s...

 

Sans frowned, “What do you mean?”  He scratched his skull.  You jerked your hand to your neck pressing your fingers against your neck.  Nothing…

 

“S-she doesn’t have a pulse…”  Alphys’ voice shook.

 

Frisk looked up at you along with Flowey.  You felt all the blood rush out of your face as the room began to spin.  Wh-what was happening?  Were you dying?  Your legs gave out from under you.  Flowey yelling your name must’ve got the attention of Sans because the next thing you knew you were on a chair.  You blinked and grabbed the hand that was against your cheek.  You looked up at him as you hyperventilated.

 

“I have no pulse.”  Your voice was breathy.  Sans squeezed your hand and said something, but everything was muffled.  It sounded like you had earplugs in.  Something enveloped you in a tight hug as a boney hand rubbed over your head.  You took a deep breath and smelled his scent… the scent of fresh clothes that had been hung out in the cold air, and the sweetness of ketchup.

 

“Relax, you’re safe…”  A relaxing sensation overtook you.  Over what seemed like hours, your breathing slowed.  Sans rested his chin against the top of your head as you rested against his ribcage.  Your body was shaking from the episode… Frisk and Alphys watched in fear, your stomach tied up as tears filled your eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry…”  You whispered and Alphys smiled and knelt in front of you taking your hand. She gave it a squeeze and you almost could feel her comfort to you.

 

“Never be sorry… I know how you feel…”  She patted the back of your hand.  You looked at Frisk and put two fingers up to your pursed lips.  You needed your back up weed.  Having forgot your other bag in another timeline, you had to rely on a bag you had given Frisk in case of an emergency.  You swear you’re not a druggy.

 

Frisk frowned and shook her head.  Sans looked from your shaky face to Frisk and sighed, “I hate to admit it, kid… We’re kinda boned out of options… I think she should at least be able to relax.”  Frisk looked torn as her shoulders slumped.  She set Flowey down on the desk and left the room.  You gave Sans a small smile and closed your eyes.  Your body was worn down, every time this happened it felt like a little bit of you was breaking off.

  
  


“What do you mean she doesn’t have a pulse, though”  Flowey’s concerned voice surprised you.  You’d give him a look but you didn’t have the energy to open your eyes.

 

“W-well…” Alphys sounded uncomfortable.  “I-I’m not sure… All I know is that she is somehow alive without a beating heart…”  You felt Sans hesitate but kept rubbing your wet hair.

 

“So she’s like a Zombie?”  Sans sounded amused.  Your grip on his shirt tightened.  A zombie?  Would you start to decay and look like the Zombies from the Walking Dead?  Why weren’t you craving brains?  And where was Daryl Dixon when you needed him?

 

“N-No”  Alphys giggled, great laughing at your misfortune. “All I c-can say is… She’s… Not human.” 

 

Jesus… Everything was moving so fast… Just a few days ago you were smoking in your closet from an anxiety attack… Now you’ve travelled to another timeline, found out someone wants to erase you, learned that Sans had a terrible childhood, and on top of everything… YOUR NOT HUMAN?

 

“How is that possible?... I came from the human world…”  You opened your eyes looking at Alphys.

 

Alphys looked very uncomfortable, “I-I dont know… L-luckily I’ve been working on a machine to determine someone’s biological makeup”  She looked more hopeful which intern gave you some feeling of hope.  She pushed herself up and straightened her lab coat, “I-I’ll go try to finish it quick so we c-can get to th-the bottom of this”  She shuffled out of the room as Frisk came back holding a small bag with two blunts already rolled up in it.  

 

Frisk looked at the door as she handed the bag to you, you took it with a shaky hand and sighed.  “Thanks Frisk…”  You unzipped the bag and took a deep breath before gagging at the skunk stench and closing it up.  “Ugh, maybe we should go outside for this,”  You pushed away from Sans who let go.  The lack of his touch made you feel extremely lonely.  Blood rushed to your cheeks at the thought of Sans…  Oh boy…

 

“Heh… I know a shortcut.”  Sans’ eye started to glow and there was a huge blue flash. FUCK!  Pain filled your eyes, you quickly covered them and tried to rub away the stinging sensation.  A little warning would’ve been great.

 

“Fucking hell Sans! Warn a girl next time.”  You peaked open an eye to see that you were now in their living room.  Hmm… Not bad… At least you didn’t have to walk, right?  Sans chuckled and ruffled your hair, blood rushed to your cheeks at the gesture.  You glanced up at Sans who noticed the blush on your cheeks and was grinning.  You made your most unattractive face and hit his arm.  

 

“Hey now!” He laughed, rubbing his arm.  He looked at Frisk and his goofy smile relaxed into his normal one, “Hey kid, why don’t you and the Flower run to Grillby’s and get us some grub?”  He tilted his head to the side and she gave him a silent shrug.  “Thanks, kiddo.”  He stood up and ruffled her hair.  She smiled and fixed her hair before leaving.

 

Your smile faded as your mind wandered.  What the fuck was going on… “Sans…”  You barely whispered, opening the bag and pulling out a blunt.  He shifted and looked down at you.  Everything felt… empty…  You played with the lighter, flicking it on and off… It reminded you of a song from the movie Corpse Bride…  Instinctively you whispered the lyrics “If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain… If you cut me with a knife it's still the same… And I know her heart is beating, And I know that I am dead, Yet the pain here that I feel… Try and tell me it's not real… For it seems that I still have a tear to shed” You put the Blunt to your lips and flicked on the lighter taking a long drag.  Maybe you were like the Corpse Bride.

 

Sans was watching you the whole time, understanding written on his face as he moved to sit next to you with a thud.  He sighed and leaned back.  “You wanna know what I think?” He said breaking the silence between the both of you.  You nodded holding the smoke in your lungs for as long as possible trying to ignore the burning of your throat.  His eye sockets went black, “I think you’re not supposed to be here…”

 

A billow of smoke escaped as you choked and tried to gasp for breath.  Sans sat up and rubbed your back.  “What do you mean?” You wheezed.  Of course you weren’t supposed to be here… You tried to kill yourself, you were supposed to be dead…

 

“I mean… Only children fall down here…” He scratched his skull, “You’re a lot older…”  Your eyes darted around as you took another hit off the blunt.  He wasn’t wrong…  Frisk grew up down here… “And the fact that I had to tell you about the nightmares… You should’ve known about them… I mean every time the Kid resets… It’s like you don’t remember me…”  The look in his eyes was one of heartbreak.  You felt your heart sink to your stomach… It was true…  With every reset it was like your memory was erased… Yet the memories still lingered in your dreams…

 

You breathed out and looked at him, your body was buzzing and mind was fuzzy… “So I’m not human…”  You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Well obviously, if I don’t have a heartbeat I’m not human…”  Running your hands through your hair, you looked over at Sans, who was watching you with interest.

“It would also explain the weakness in your soul…”  He leaned closer, if you were in your right mind you would lean away embarrassed.  But you felt bold and grinned leaning in with him.  “You know that stuff reeks.”  You giggled and took another hit smiling.  He slithered an arm around your shoulders.  Something in you was burning… You scooted closer, looking away and blowing out smoke.

 

“Wanna try?” You bit your lip and looked down at his grin then up at his pin pricks for eyes.  He nodded and you scooted even closer, your face inches from his and you lifted your hand with the blunt in it and held it to his teeth.  He opened his mouth and inhaled.  You were mesmerized with the glowing end, wonder filled your chest and you smiled.  “Now hold it in as long as you can.”  You took a hit along with him and winked.  His grin turned mischievous and you raised an eyebrow as if asking him what he was planning.  He leaned in and pressed his teeth against your lips.

 

A tingling sensation overtook your senses.  The tingling ran down your nerves to your toes as they curled.  After a few minutes of the glorious tingling, your breath caught in your throat, panic overtook your system as you pulled away and sputtered and coughed.  Sans laughed and blew out the smoke.

 

“Didn’t mean to rattle your bones.”  He winked and you smacked him in the chest.  He caught your hand and laughed.

 

Giggles over took you, you put the blunt out and zipped it back up.  Both you and Sans leaned back against the couch, his arm still wrapped around your shoulders.  Happiness… This is what true happiness was… Being accepted and knowing that no matter what was going to happen… that you were safe…

  
You loved it here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE YEAH BOI POOP HIT THE FAN
> 
> You don't have a pulse?! What is that suppose to mean?! Is this why people want to erase you? WHAT IS GOING ON


	8. Just a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS SEX IN HERE
> 
> Someone asked me for it and I know its late but its better then never right? It also really short sorry...

Hours had passed, wrappers from Grillby’s lay over the coffee table.  Papyrus had taken Frisk back to the Castle.  Everything seemed right…  You know… Aside from not having a pulse…  You had spent the hours watching old Mettaton movies, which were… terrible… Which made you feel terrible but his monotone automated voice was completely emotionless, so when he tried to cry it was quite funny.  And the weed making you giggly didn’t help. 

 

Sans was feeling the effects just as you were, every so often out of no where he would giggle.  You smiled at his relaxed demeanor.  To a normal person he would seem like a naturally laid back person but you could see through his facade.  He was constantly tormented by something that he would never talk about.  Pap always said it had something to do with a picture.  What picture?  Like fuck if you knew.  

 

Your legs felt like they were cramping, your knees cracked and strained as you straightened your legs out.  It normally hurt like fuck but the weed helped the pain.  Sans shifted looking worried.

 

“What’s wrong, kid?” His deep long island voice made warmth spread through your chest.  Turning to glare at him.  Kid? Seriously?  But the weed prevented any strong negative emotions from coming out.

 

“Kid?  You kissed me and you still call me a kid?”  You turned and grinned leaning against him, he raised a boney brow.  “What will it take for you to call me something else?”  You were feeling risque.  An image flashed through your mind of a situation similar to this, just without the drugs and such.  Your hand moves and traced over a rib.  Sans jerked and shivered making a grunt as his eyes rolled up.  Pride swelled in your belly at the reaction.

 

Heat was pooling between your legs and in a flash your vision blurred.  You blinked trying to get a hold of your surroundings.  You were laying down on something.  Wind whistled quietly, was this… Sans’ room?  A boney hand cupped your chin and tilted your head up to look at him.  His eye was a brilliant blue.  Nothing was making sense.  

 

“You’re a dirty girl, babe…” Sans glowing tongue snaked out of his mouth.  Everything was hot as you grinned sticking your tongue out.  You closed your eyes as his tongue gently wrapped around your tongue.  Sparks tingled your dulled senses, you felt him reposition himself.  Everything was buzzing, you reached up and tried to pull him closer as a small noise escaped your lips.  His hand moved to under your head holding you close. His knee moved between your legs brushing your sensitive area.  A shock wave coursed through you making you arch your back.  God this was amazing.

 

You pulled away panting, “how long before Pap gets home?”  You ran your hand down his ribcage.  Sans’ face shifted as his tongue went back in his mouth. His eyes looked towards the door and then back to you grinning.

 

“We’ve got time, babe.”  His slimy tongue dragged across your jaw before he kissed you eagerly, sparks tingle against your skin.  You kiss him back and run your hands along his ribs. He moaned into your mouth prompting you to rub his ribs harder. Your hands found his spine. You wrapped your hand around it and squeezed lightly. Sans pulled away from the kiss to moan in earnest. His blue tongue was out and his eyes rolled up slightly.   
  
“Fuck babe.” Sans looked down at you with hungry eyes.   
  
“Do you like it when I work your bones?” You tease. You are halfway proud you thought of that pun through the horny haze.   
  
Sans chuckled “like it? nah, babe, i fuckin’ love it!” He pulled away, slipping his hands under your shirt pulling it off quick.  You were limp so you just giggled and let him do his thing.  He sat up on his knees looking down at you with a twinkle in his eyes.  “You’re gorgeous babe…”  You blushed and covered your face as he ran a hand  down your side.  “God, I missed you so much…”  He leaned down and undid your bra in a quick motion throwing it to the side.

 

The giggles bubbled up inside you were cut off as his boney fingers brushed against your hardened nipples.  You jerked and arched your back at the sensation.  Everything felt new, amazing…

 

You hurriedly slipped off your shorts and panties and he pulled away, “Let me enjoy this.”  He looked down enjoying the sight of your naked body.  He ran a hand down your stomach to between your legs.  He grinned pulling a sticky finger out.  “You sure aren’t bone dry…” He winked, you stuck your tongue out to which he took the opportunity and wrapped his tongue around it.  Sans’ thin hands spread your legs apart. You looked down and saw his blue cock. You couldn’t tell how long it was from this angle but it was very wide. He grinned and rubbed his dick up and down your slit, teasing you causing a tingling to run through your body.  When did he take his shorts off?   
  
“Sans.” You whined, moving your hips. Trying to get the right angle for him to enter.   
  
“I love it when you say my name.” he slowly entered you.   
  
You moaned his name again as he filled you. You were so wet already. He slowly pressed into you until you had taken him to the hilt. You felt so full, it was so good. You shivered as your back arched.   
  
Sans trembled in pleasure, his bones rattling slightly “babe.” He whispered gripping the sheet next to your head.  He opened one eye and looked down at you “Is it okay to move?” he grunted breathless.  You nodded absorbed in the sensation.  He smiled and leaned down and whispered, “Tell me what to do…”  Your face turned bright red.

 

You squirmed “I want you to...”   
  
“want me to?” he arched an boney eyebrow sounding amused at your sudden embarrassment “what do you want me for?” He smiled wider.   
  
You huffed at him completely embarrassed, but you were aching for more, you felt empty. You look to the side “I want...”   
  
“look at me, babe.” Sans interrupted. His hand gently cupped your cheek, bringing you to meet his gaze. He took the hand away “tell me what you want.” As he teased your nipple with a free hand.   
  
Your body was heating up, warmth flooded your cheeks. Why was this so embarrassing? You force yourself to keep his gaze…“I-I” you cleared your throat biting your lip “I want you to fuck me.”   
  
Sans’ smile got wider. “o’coarse, babe.”   
  
He quickly thrusted in and ground his hips against yours. You through your head back and moan as he groans with pleasure. Soon he is thrusting at a quick pace. It feels so good. He uses a thumb to rub your clit as he moves. You moan his name and squirm beneath him, the pleasure is almost too much. So you feel tension, like a coil tightening as warmth spread to your toes.   


“Fuck!” You cried out trying to meet his movements desperately.  He leaned down and slowly licked your neck sending you over the edge screaming.  He jerked out cumming all over your stomach and grunts leaning his head back.

 

He collapsed next to you smiling and panting pulling you close to him.  “That was amazing…” You nuzzled into his shoulder taking a deep breath.     
  


Suddenly the door bursts open “SANS, I HEARD SCREAMING. IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?” Before you even had time to react, Sans was covering you as Papyrus stood in the room confused.  “SANS, WHY ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN NAKED AND WHAT WAS THAT STUFF ON THEIR TUMMY?”  Your face was bright red, fuck this was so embarrassing.  You tried to sink down into the bed to disappear.

 

“I lost my pants” Sans said sitting up looking as nonchalant as ever.  How could he be so calm?

 

“SANS, THEY ARE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU” The annoyance in his voice was palpable.  Sans looked next to him then back up smiling.

 

“You found them.” He smiled standing up and sliding them on.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” Papyrus took a step towards the bed but Sans pushed him out of the room.

 

“She’s fine, just sleepy bro.  I gotta read her a bedtime story now.” 

 

“OH OKAY, GOOD NIGHT HUMAN. TONIGHT WAS FUN!” He left and Sans closed the door behind him sighing.

 

You peaked your head out from the covers and sighed with him.  “That was embarrassing…”  Sans flopped on the bed next to you with a grunt and pulled you close.  Your eyelids felt heavy as you nuzzled your head into his arm. 

  
He was already snoring in an instant.  You smiled and closed your eyes.  Being in his arms made you feel safe… At this point, you didn’t care if you were human or not, as long as you had Sans in your life.


End file.
